The Series Before It All Began
by Akumu Senshi
Summary: Set in like 1992, part 6- Phoebes POV of when Joey moved in and after she moves out of Monica's. If u like please R/R- *Vic*
1. The meeting of a stranger

The meeting of a stranger  
  
I had to write this for English class about 2 weeks ago, I've added a lot to it though, and changed a bit. (Yeah we had an hour- I never finished it lol).Hope you like it, if not I'll delete it. Set in like 1992 or something!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own friends, or anything associated with it. "70's warped" is just a name I though of, but if it's a real place, sorry and I do NOT own that either.  
  
I'd not been in the city long, my grand-ma had only recently given me her old apartment, I lived in it alone for the time being. My independence was one of my qualities so my grand-ma and father had both told me. I had recently got myself a job as a chef at a restaurant near where my apartment is.  
  
I was at that moment on my way to a 70s style café someone at work had told me about, I hadn't seen it yet and was getting worried that I'd already passed it. I turned a corner and there illuminated just ahead of me was a neon sign that read "70's warped" quick and simple, I liked it! I waltzed up to it, and pushed the fuchsia frosted glass door and walked inside. I was filled with pure wonderment, it was exactly as if I'd walked right back in to the 70s the staff there even modelled clothes from that era.  
  
It was then that I spotted a peculiar girl in the corner of the café, sitting a table, swirling her straw around her glass as if there was no tomorrow, she was wearing totally 70s style clothes from the flowing dress to bright band round her head. I carefully approached her so as not to suddenly knock her out of her trace, she looked no older than me, I decided to ask her if I could join her once she was out of her trance.  
  
It was a few moments later that she sensed my presence, I smiled at her and before she could say anything, I extended my hand and took hers shaking it, "I'm Monica." I chimed smiling. I was a very forward person by nature. "May I sit here?" I continued.  
  
"Sure." She said, but I could tell she was unsure.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
  
"I'm Phoebe." She replied shyly.  
  
It was at that point that the waitress came over "Would you like to order?"  
  
"Yes" I grinned, "Two large milkshakes, please." I replied.  
  
"Anything else?" I shook my head and she walked off.  
  
"So Phoebe, do you live around here then?" I asked.  
  
"I actually live on the streets." She said then quickly added, "so sorta!"  
  
"Wow!" I gasped a little, "How do you afford to come here then?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a street corner guitarist, I make like $5 or something a day." She informed me.  
  
The waitress came over with our drinks which I quickly paid for, I started to drink mine as she continued to look in to space. "Just so you know that ones for you." I stated.  
  
"Really?" I nodded. "Gee thanks!" she said before starting her drink with a satisfyied look on her face.  
  
I suddenly stopped drinking mine abruptly and blurted out something I'd barely thought about "Hey, you should live with me!" I didn't know what I was doing, but I had said that one life altering sentence, I saw her stop drinking her milkshake and go through various emotions in the space of about 10 seconds, one of which I read as joy, her eyes lit up, but then she had a look of uncertainty upon her. I was now 100% unsure of what she'd say. I really liked this girl, even though I'd barely known her 5 minutes.  
  
"What will it cost me?" She pondered. I was taken back, that was one of the last things I'd expected her to say. I hadn't thought of that, I decided since she didn't make much I wouldn't charge her.  
  
"Nothing." I replied after a moments thought.  
  
"If you mean what I though you meant, which is no money, then no. I'm Phoebe Buffay and I don't take that kind of charity!" She stated firmly.  
  
I decided to be a little deceitful, and tell a small lie, she'd probably know but I didn't care. "Money? No I meant it would cost you anything abnormal like your soul or I wouldn't come back and hunt for you cos of it or anything!" There that sounded quite convincing, now how much could I charge her to be fair, but not make her feel guilty. "How does $10 a week sound?" After I had told her the price I could see her struggling to calculate the amounts in her head, after a few tense moments she extended her hand and smiled at me.  
  
"It's a deal!" She chirped. I smiled and sighed relieved. Inside though I was slightly worried about the reactions of not only my brother but also his best friend who lives in the apartment across the hall from me. They were both older, and far too over protective of me, (Especially for my brother's friend Chandler, when I'm around knives, which is kinda a problem now im a chef.) since I'd moved to the city, now I had a new friend, that could all change, whilst I was in mid thought phoebe posed a question, "So when can I move in?" She asked, after which she drained her glass.  
  
"As soon as you like." I replied almost immediately.  
  
"How about now?" She asked as I handed over our empty milkshake glasses to the waitress and stood up to leave.  
  
"Sure, how about we go get your stuff now?" I asked.  
  
"Okay, wait no need I've got everything with me" She remembered as she slid a box from under the table, revealed to be a guitar case. I quietly wowed with wonderment as I saw the beautiful patterns over it. I could help but notice her smile at the fact I was adorned by her guitar case. "It's got everything I need in it, it's not much but I deal."  
  
"Come on." I called as I was standing by the door. "Lets go to my place and once we put your stuff there it'll be our place!" She joined me at the door. I again pushed open the fuchsia frosted glass door, the one I had entered less than an hour before, taking me to a different place but I realised that as I left, the place I'd left behind had now been changed forever by me meeting that strange girl. 'How did I feel?' I smiled blissfully as I walked down the street with my new friend. 'Great!'  
  
I hope you liked it, if you did please review, I could write another part, like when Kip moved out or something like that. - *Vic* 


	2. The Introduction of a Stranger

The Introduction of a stranger  
  
  
  
This is continuing from the first part, after ready the review by Exintaris I decided to expand a little, and go in to why Monica likes Phoebe and also say what could of happened next when they got back.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own friends, or anything associated with it. I wish I did, but I don't so please don't sue.  
  
I was in mid-thought as I was walking down the street towards my apartment building, I used to walk alone but now I was walking with a new friend, one who I'd met about an hour before and was now my roommate. I know that I should have got to know her first, but I felt as if I already did, talking to her was so much easier than most people the first time I meet them. She seemed to be like me in a way, sort of lost, lonely and yet high-spirited and that she had so much more inside than you could ever imagine. I know I was never on the streets as a child, but my mother never was to fond of me, which caused me to be depressed. I used to sit in my room hour on end eating away my sorrow, which caused me to get fat causing most people at school avoiding me and making fun of cos of this. Now even with that as a past I remained high-spirited, knowing that one-day it'd be over and my life would be so much better. I guess I felt that we kinda connected in that way, but there was one more reason I asked her. It may sound silly but it felt like it was supposed to happen- a gut feeling, and if I didn't ask he I knew I'd regret it forever. I just wanted to have a friend and a roommate, and this looked like it was going to cover the best of both worlds. We arrived at the apartment block a few moments later, and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Here it is." I said standing in front of the door to the apartment, I slowly opened the door and let her in first, then followed waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Wow, this place is massive! Wow, and the walls are purple, which is like the BEST color!" She cooed as she looked around the apartment.  
  
I was relieved "I'm so glad you like it." I told her.  
  
"Like it? I love it!" She stated happily. Just then we heard a banging coming from the floor. "Ooops, was I too loud? Sorry!" She apologised.  
  
I laughed "Don't worry about that, its just Mr Heckles, the crazy man from down stairs. Don't listen to him, he's always telling us to shut up." I informed her, she looked relived. "Oh and your room is there." I said pointing to a door.  
  
"I get a room?" She asked, I nodded at her and she grinned and opened the door, "Wow, its MASIVE, and its pink, which is the best color!"  
  
"I thought you said purple was the best color?" I said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, well they both are. I like bright colours, they make people feel better." She said, I have to admit it, she's right.  
  
"So do you wanna order a pizza?" I asked her, hoping she'd say yes because I was starving.  
  
"Oh yeah, but I only each cheese and tomato ones cos I'm a vegetarian." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, can I have a pepperoni one?" Said a voice coming from the door.  
  
"Hey, you could at least knock first!" I said to the man standing by the door. "God your almost as bad as Ross."  
  
"Hey, now that's just offensive!" he said laughing. "So Mon, who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh right, Chandler this is Phoebe, Phoebe this is Chandler." I said as they exchanged hellos. "Phoebe is my new roommate." I stated matter of factly.  
  
"Oh, where did you meet her?" He questioned.  
  
"Oh, at that 70's café I went to. Why do you ask?" I pondered.  
  
"Hey I was just wondering." He paused as if to think, then his eyes opened wide, "That 70's place you were going to today? You met someone, today and asked them to move in with you before getting to know them! Monica, don't you think that…"  
  
"…That was stupid? No I don't Chandler, I like Phoebe okay." I interrupted, I knew Chandler like a book, and I knew what he was about to say.  
  
"Yes but…" He again started.  
  
"No, don't you but me, you went down to the bar downstairs, and met that kip guy and asked him to move in with you after five minutes. This is now different over than the fact I wasn't drunk!" I shouted. I again heard Mr Heckles banging on his ceiling but ignored him.  
  
He sighed, "Fine I guess it's the same thing, but Monica your so much younger."  
  
"No I'm not. I'm like two years younger." I reminded him with a much softer tone, "I mean your not my big brother, and I'm not a little kid I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know, I guess I just worry, that's all." he said.  
  
"Aw, are you gonna get all soft on me? I'm glad you care, just don't be too over protective, I mean Geez I've already got Ross for that." I quipped, even though that was his job. "Now, I'll get the phone and get us all a pizza, kay?"  
  
"Sure." Chandler said smiling.  
  
It was then that Phoebe who'd been quiet through the whole of that spoke up, "Are you guys the cutest couple or what?"  
  
"Or what!" Chandler stated. "Were not a couple, I'm her big brothers friend and the guy who lives across the hall."  
  
"And the guy who is far too over protective of me." I called from by the fridge as I hung up the phone from ordering the pizza.  
  
"Thank you, for that." Chandler said in a false bitter voice.  
  
"So anyway Phoebe what do you wanna do tonight?" I enquired.  
  
"I dunno, what is there to do?" She pondered.  
  
"Well we could play a board game, or watch TV?" Chandler informed her.  
  
"A board game?" she asked "Like monopoly?"  
  
"Yeah, Monica's cupboard is full of them." Chandler admitted.  
  
"Weren't you going out tonight with Kip?" I asked.  
  
"He has a date!" I nodded understanding, "So anyway the basic board games we got are twister, Monopoly, Pictionary, cards and we have a few like happy families, but if you choose that I'm outta here." He remarked.  
  
"What about twister? That sounds interesting." She said.  
  
"Yeah okay, I'm in, Chandler?" I queried.  
  
"Yeah, I'll play." He said, trying to hide the fact he liked that game. Just then the pizzas came, which I quickly paid for before going to my bedroom to get twister.  
  
When I returned Chandler, as most guys do was stuffing his face with pizza, while Phoebe took her time with hers, glancing around the room between bites. I then began mine when she suddenly made a disgusted noise. "Eww, there's a naked guy in the apartment opposite us!" She screeched causing Chandler and I to burst out laughing and taking our pizza boxes went to the big window.  
  
"Yeah that's Cute Naked Guy." I stated still giggling as Chandler made a face. " Well okay. Oh yummy, Cute Naked Guy's lifting weights." She said. "He has soooo been working out!"  
  
"Ahhhh if only it were a sexy naked girl, then I'd be happy." Chandler said to himself, not meaning to say it out loud. Phoebe and I both stared at him oddly. "I said that out loud didn't I?" We nodded at him as he slunk away from the window and sunk into the sofa as if trying to pretend it'd never happened. Just at that moment my brother Ross came it, I guess it was better I got it over with now anyway. "Hey Ross, what you doin here?" Chandler asked, happy Phoebe and Monica would have to forget what he just said for now.  
  
"Oh hey man, Carol had to go to a parents evening at the school tonight, and so she'll be working late." Ross replied, he then scanned the room noticing Phoebe for the first time. "Oh, so Monica who's your friend?" He enquired, in a kind interested manner, her being my new roommate not even crossing his mind.  
  
I decided to be deceitful, being as forward as possible as if there was nothing wrong with what I had done. "Oh, Ross this is Phoebe, Phoebe this is my brother Ross." I proclaimed, introducing the two and they exchanged greetings. "Phoebe is my new roommate, I met her in the 70's café earlier." There, what was done was done. He face turned pale, yet showed no indications that he was mad, or freaked out or anything.  
  
"That's nice." He stated flatly, in a kind of part nervous voice whilst he tried to keep his temper. "Will you excuse me one moment?" He stated before exiting the room slowly. There was a slight bang we could hear on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Well Monica, I 'think' he's really glad about the roommate situation." Chandler said sarcastically, to which I punched him lightly on the arm. Phoebe excused herself and went in to the bathroom, quite oblivious to what was going on around her just as Ross re-entered the apartment.  
  
"So Monica, you meet some one, and that same day ask them to move in with you, isn't that just a tad, um STUPID?" he said, his voice going off the rector scale as he over-pronounced the last word.  
  
I was going to stand up for myself when Chandler interjected, "Ross, I've met Phoebe and talked to her and she seems like a really nice girl."  
  
"But…" Ross started before being interrupted by Chandler.  
  
"Ross, I know what your going to say, snap judgements and all, and I do agree that it was very sudden but now I've met her maybe by some luck Monica's instinct was right, and before you say anything else against her at least get to know her for who she is, Okay?" Chandler said, putting Ross in his place for once, the way my parents never would had.  
  
Ross was taken back, but agreed to Chandlers 'terms', "Well, uh, fine. Man I should of known you'd stand up for her, you always do!" he said "Oh and by the way its whom not who." He started cause the both of us to groan.  
  
"Do you want to join us for twister?" I enquired just as Phoebe got out the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah okay." He said.  
  
"Oh cool more people, this is going to be fun!" Phoebe intervened, causing the three of us to laugh; maybe Ross would learn to like her too!  
  
It was a few hours later, and after having been in the most obscure positions, we had again fallen in a large heap for like the millionth time, even Chandler who was the spinner for this round was on the floor in fits of laughter! "So are we going to play again?" Chandler managed to say once he'd stopped laughing.  
  
"Well…" I started planning to say okay, but checking the clock on the wall I changed my mind, "WOW, is that the time? Its gone 10 O'clock!" I exclaimed.  
  
"So, its only 10, or do you need your 'beauty sleep?'" Chandler teased.  
  
"No, its just don't wanna be late for work!" I informed him, punching him on the arm.  
  
"Yes cos your really going to need to sleep for the next 48 hours!" Ross quipped.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday Mon." Ross stated.  
  
"Oh well im sorry, I guess sarcasm doesn't suit you as well as it suits Chandler." I taunted.  
  
"Hey!" Chandler said defensively.  
  
"So now you sticking up for me man?" Ross enquired.  
  
"No, its just she was offending me by comparing me too you!" he retorted.  
  
"So what do you do for a job, um…" she started then looked at a smudgy inky word on her hand, "…Russ, " I coughed to hint she'd got the name wrong, she got the hint and swiftly corrected herself, "Ross?"  
  
Ross stifled a laugh, "Oh I'm a dinosaur expert at the Museum near here, I work from the dinosaur age, to the early man exhibits."  
  
"Oh cool!" She said enthusiastically, not yet having got the boredom we had for this particular interest Ross had.  
  
"Well its getting pretty late, Kip will probably be home soon anyway so I better go." Chandler said, trying to excuse himself encase Ross continued his 'dinosaur story', if it wasn't Ross he was trying to fool he'd have failed, but this was Ross so his lame excuse worked like a charm.  
  
"Oh now I come to think of it Carol will be wondering where I've been all night, I better get going." Ross said looking at the time.  
  
"Oh that's a shame, you guys are so fun ya know." Phoebe said like a kid who'd been told it was time for bed, as Ross waved and left the apartment.  
  
"Don't worry Phoebe, we can do something like this again some other time." I reassured her, "hey Chandler you wanna see a movie with me and Pheebs tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yeah okay, that sounds fun." He said. "Well I better go, nice meeting ya Phoebe, later Mon." He said as he left the apartment.  
  
I smiled to myself, "Do you wanna watch some TV Phoebe?" I asked yawning.  
  
"Nah, I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm kinda tired, but I gotta say this has been the best day of my life. Thank you Monica!" She said smiling.  
  
"Your welcome, and thank you." I returned he compliment.  
  
She stopped abruptly in her tracks, that she was heading towards her room and spun round, "Why are you thanking me?"  
  
I smiled at her, "Cos your such a great friend, and for me this has been the best day too. Cos I met you, my life seems great, and I really can't wait to get to know you better! Night Pheebs."  
  
"Night Mon." She said as she turned and went in to her bedroom.  
  
My life was off to a new start, the next journey in a way. I smiled, that's all I'd been doing recently, got a glass of water from the fridge and walked over to my room. I walked in to my room, turning off the light cascading the apartment into total darkness as I went in to my room. Life was very good.  
  
AN- Should I end it? Continue it? What should one of my chapters be about? - Any ideas? If you liked pleeze review! - *Vic* ( 


	3. The errors of Monica and Kip

The errors of Monica and Kip  
  
  
  
This is jumping ahead a bit, this time its in Chandlers point of view, about 3 weeks since the last part. Monica has been dating Kip for just over a week and it's going really well till now… (Note- sorry, this is a hard chapter to write so the time may go by quite fast)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own friends, or anything associated with it. I wish I did, but I don't so please don't sue.  
  
She's been as high-spirited as a balloon in the sky, but that was the thing that worried me, balloons always seemed to come down, and I was worried what'd happen to Monica, she'd be crushed. Oh well, but anyway that was the true reason I hadn't wanted to introduce her to Kip, he wasn't trust worthy when it came to women, I tried to explain but she said It'd be different. The way she felt was indescribable, wait I'd just described it perfectly hadn't I? I only wish that Phoebe was in the room, she loved it when I didn't make sense. When she'd first arrived all she had bought with her was her guitar case but it amused me greatly how much she'd fit in there! There was about four sets of clothes, come books she had written, come photo's a diary, some of her family jewellery and a beautifully carved wooded box containing some personal childhood memories. We felt sorry for her not having much, so we all chipped in and got her some new clothes, which she 'customised' in very original ways, she liked them though.  
  
I've gone slightly away from the original subject now haven't you? Yes you have. I scolded myself for avoiding the subject at hand. The fact is I'm scared he's going to hurt her, I do on some level love her, but she's obviously not interested, I think she still thinks I'm mad at her for lopping of my toe on Thanksgiving, but I'd forgiven her long before, its my parents fault that Thanksgiving is now a jinks for me, not hers. I sighed, accepting the current situation concerning the "Kip" stuff, as long as she's happy, I'll either be happy or pretend I am and deal.  
  
Just then Monica came hurriedly through the door and collapsed in my arms sobbing a sea of tears, soaking my shirt with her tears. I had no need to even ask, but realised that my greatest fear had became real and happened, I just held her tight, as if I'd never let go, and led her to her own apartment encase Kip returned, he probably wouldn't, he was probably getting drunk downstairs, and would return with some new girl who's heart he'd be breaking before the week was over. Phoebe was out most likely playing her guitar somewhere or if Carol was out annoying Ross with her most recent theory bout something that'd already been scientifically proven.  
  
I sat Monica on the couch still hugging her tight before she let go of me long enough for me to grab, her a glass of water and box of tissues, a new shirt could wait. I felt so bad, worse than if I'd been dumped. Monica and I could almost tell exactly what the other was thinking; she knew I knew the problem, and now she knew why I didn't want her to meet Kip, let alone date him, with the two of us, at times like these no words were needed. Eventually she calmed down, her eyes red and blotchy from cry, her hair tangled. I sent her to bed, giving her one last hug and a kiss on her head before I left. I put I bunch of pillows and a blanket on her couch for me to sleep on. I'd already explained everything that had happened to Phoebe when she'd got back. I was too worried about Monica to leave, and didn't want to face Kip, at least for now. I rested my head, the cruel grey, thoughts of the evening setting in my head, and fell in to a dark, deep un-nerving sleep.  
  
  
  
The following morning I was woken by a stream of bright warm sunlight, blinding my vision, before I turned my head to shield my eyes. I looked over at the clock, it was already gone nine thirty and neither Monica nor Phoebe had woken up yet. Considering what'd happened the night before I wasn't at all surprised. I folded the blanket I'd used the night before and put both it and the pillows in to a neat pile, I did this first because Monica was someone who liked things neat and tidy, she seemed to clean for at least three hours a day. I checked Monica's room, quietly opening the door just enough to see in, I saw she was still sleeping peacefully so I left her, closing the door to her room soundly.  
  
It was about 10 o'clock when Monica stumbled in to the main apartment from her room, presumably woken by the smell of pancakes. While she was rubbing her eyes, only seconds later Phoebe came out of her room. I was already dressed, but Monica & Phoebe were still in their cute cotton PJ's, Monica's coloured white and light pink, Phoebe's white and baby blue. They always seemed to wake up at about the same time, usually Monica closely followed by Phoebe. I'd stacked them both a high plate of pancakes each, consisting of about eight pancakes apiece, with various topping on the table. I turned around to face them, a plate in each hand and set them down on the table. Monica looked much better than she had the night before, I smiled at them, Monica smiled back at me, I could tell it was an authentic smile because her eyes lit up at the same time. Phoebe however looked over at the tower of pancakes before her, her eyes wide before asking in a low voice, pointing to the plate on her side of the table "Is that for me?" I nodded and she couldn't help but break in to a smile, as if she'd never had pancakes, maybe she hadn't, before racing to the table, pouring some maple syrup on and taking a huge fork full. She momentarily chewed it, then swallowed it, before stating her opinion, "THESE ARE GREAT, thanks!" and continued with her pancakes, grinning.  
  
Monica walked towards me and gave me a hug. "You really didn't have to." She said, letting the fact that she was glad creep in to her voice.  
  
"Yeah I did, and I wanted to." I reassured her.  
  
"Didn't you even make yourself some?" She questioned with a ting of guilt in her voice.  
  
I laughed, "Just cos I made them for the two of you doesn't mean that I'm gonna miss out on all the fun." I quipped, producing an equally high stack of pancakes from behind my back. Monica and I smiled and sat and the table to begin our mission- to eat all the pancakes on our plates without making ourselves ill.  
  
"I'm sorry I dragged you over here last night and everything Chandler." Monica apologised between bites. "But I am glad you did come over because I would of probably cried myself to sleep on the couch."  
  
"1)- Don't apologise, I'm mad at Kip for being a jerk, and don't mind doing anything to make you feel better, and 2)- you can't have slept on the couch cos I was there!" I said grinning so she knew I was just joking around to lighten the subject. I then cleared away my plate and was about to leave, I'd already washed and changed in my apartment, Kip had long since gone out, it was then I realised I had no where to go. I turned around, "Can I hang out with you girls today?" I asked sheepishly. They smiled, but in a way that could only mean trouble. Probably 'shopping!' Oh well, better than being bored outta my skull at home on my own, instead be bored at the mall with some friends. I sat on the couch watching the TV while the two girls got ready to go out. Now for the time being I'd disowned Kip, and Ross was so busy at the moment with Carol. So instead I'd 'bond' with Monica and Phoebe, hopefully the shopping would take her mind off Kip, for the time being anyway, and they might even get me something, I though with a grin. 


	4. The Rapid moving on of Kip

The rapid moving on of Kip  
  
  
  
I feel that the fact that Kip was never shown on screen had a reason so each person can wonder what he would have said and imagined it for themselves, also I have no clue what he is like so I've not made him "appear" in the story. Also this is one of the hardest parts to write about, because there are the two stories about what happened with Kip- 1) (See TOW- The dozen lasagnes) Supposedly he ran off and got married, and the other 2) – (See TOW-The Kips) He dated Monica and got fazed out the group and left. I've intergrated these idea's and so instead he…um I'll let you read and find out. I know its rushed but it is a hard part of friends to fully establish so I've tried and worked with what I've got, thanks - *Vic*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own friends, or anything associated with it (Sadly not even Joey, or Pheebs). I wish I did, but I don't so please don't sue me.  
  
It was just coming up to three weeks since Kip had broken Monica's heart, he'd been fazed out of the group a little, but he was barely in it to start with., he'd only seen Ross at the bar down-stairs a few times. He'd been going out with a girl over the past two weeks now. I'd just arrived home from work and decided to check in on the girls apartment before I went in to mine. Both of them were sitting on the couch, clutching a blanket and sniffing. I sighed, and threw the box of tissues on to the empty space on the couch next to them. They were watching ET again, I decided I'd change in to some more fresh and comfy clothes then join them, it'd probably be over soon so we could decide what to do for the rest of the evening instead, knowing them they had a whole pile of videos stacked in the other room or something ready to watch anyway. I walked in to my apartment and the sight I saw caused my eyes to bulge immensely open, and my mouth to drop towards the floor. GONE! The TV, the tape player, the folding chairs, almost EVERYTHING that was either his or we'd split the cost between. The sign that said his name on his door was gone too, even the rusty screws that had been there that very same morning, now left there were two small holes where they'd been. I quickly went over to his room, where everything was gone too, except the dresser-but that was empty, and the closet, but hey, that was cos it was built in to the wall, and also his bed, but the sheets were also gone from that. There was but a simple note on the bed, it was a post-it note (Which is like a 3 inch square of bright paper) and threes only so much you can write on one of those! "Dear Chandler, I've decided to go and get married to my girlfriend, maybe go to Vegas or something. There's 100 bucks for my last rent, along with $50 towards the stuff. Well I know its sudden, I was gonna say bye in person but there wasn't time. PTO" Maybe there's an explanation or something on the other side. "See ya buddy- Kip." THAT'S IT? He used PTO for 4 words, and no explanation?  
  
"Oh god, oh dear god!" I kept saying to myself over and over, its like betrayal, and $50 for at least $700 worth of stuff which he took? That's just cruel. I cant afford to pay the rent on my own with that temp job as a data processor, I've been there for like 4 years and haven't got a raise, not like I'm gonna get one now! Okay, I'll just um, um FREAK OUT!  
  
I'm actually #Kinda# paranoid right now, I though to myself sarcastically, as I charged in to the girls apartment. "Oh god, oh god, oh dear god." I kept saying to myself as the credits for ET rolled down the screen, now not only had Kip moved out causing me to uh, have no money, but I was also going insane, the men in white coat's will be here soon I thought. By this point I wasn't the only one who though I'd gone mad, the girls were looking at me oddly by now.  
  
"What's up Chandler?" Phoebe enquired.  
  
I still couldn't think straight, let alone be-able to compose sentences that, well, made sense. "He left! Ran off to marry, Kip!" I spat out the information in a totally wrong order.  
  
"I got part of that!" Monica said, bolting upright and interested, with wide eyes, "Try again." She ordered.  
  
I took a breath inwards before attempting to try again, more slowly, "Kips moved out, he ran off to get married." They both put their hands to their mouths and gasped, shocked.  
  
After they'd thought for a minute and taken it in fully Monica spoke the first words, "Oh honey, I'm sorry. You must miss him." Monica comforted.  
  
"No!" I simply stated, miserably. "I miss the TV and all the other stuff he took!"  
  
Phoebe was the next to interject, "He took the TV?" I nodded, "Well that's just mean!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah but you know what I think I'll just go to my apartment and watch TV while I sulk." I quipped sulkily, "Oh wait I cant, cos its not there!"  
  
"What your apartment?" Phoebe questioned, confused, while Monica and I studied her oddly looking in to her eyes for an answer to what she meant, "Oh wait, yeah I just got it." She quickly jumped in to change the subject before anyone could say anything, "Will you need a new room-mate?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll manage for about two months, but that's the maximum I'll last without any extra rent fee. I said solemnly while scuffing my shoe on the ground in thought.  
  
Hey ya know what, lets all go down to the bar, we'll get a #little# drunk and you'll feel so much better." Monica reassured me.  
  
"Yeah okay, but I'm not paying." I told them, defeated. We'd go to the bar and get a little drunk, but not too much encase I accidentally asked some other guy whom was like Kip to move in with me. We got our coats and left for the bar, It'd be a matter of hours before we were to return, but instead we'd be less with it, our worries long gone- the best way to be at time like this, as long as I didn't get so drunk that I'd wake up with a hang-over I'd that was okay with me. 


	5. The confusion about Carol

The confusion about Carol  
  
From Ross's POV, a little into what's happening when Ross and Carol start to drift apart, its just an introduction into this area though so its not very long - *Vic*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own friends, or anything associated with it (Sadly not even Joey, or Pheebs). I wish I did, but I don't so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
I got home late that night, there was a problem at the museum, some kid had put gum on the triceratops In the worst places, then they had defaced the sign according to its new 'features'. I sighed as I slumped on to the couch, Carol didn't seem to be around, "Carol!" I called just to be sure. There was no answer so I went over to the fridge to see if she'd left a note. I found one easily on a blue piece of paper, it read "Ross – I'm going to be late home, there's a members night at the gym. Be back later (8:30?), you should order Chinese or something – Carol" The gym again? Her and her new friend Susan always seem to go there. Did she have a secret boyfriend or something? No, of course not, what am I thinking? Crazy, that's right! I grabbed the phone and pushed some buttons, the previous though almost entirely forgotten, and ordered some Chinese for Carol and myself, I'd just leave it in the fridge till she got back. I glanced over at the time, it was only 7:15, I decided to order some extra food was I was on the phone, I'd see if Chandler wanted to come over and hang out. After making my order I hung up then dialled Chandlers number, she'd been really bored in the past two weeks, now both Phoebe and Monica had jobs. Phoebe just got a job as a masseuse, she really had the knack for it and was really in to that spiritual stuff anyway which helped. Chandler had a job but usually found a reason not to go to it, and he wondered why he hadn't been promoted! He loved hanging with the girls and everything, but he also needs a guy to talk to once in a while. The phone stopped ringing and a beat voice answered "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Chandler, you sound happy." I stated surprised.  
  
"Well yeah, its cos no-one ever calls." He explained.  
  
"So you wanna come over? I got Chinese!" I tempted.  
  
"Sure, sounds fun. So, where's Carol?" He enquired.  
  
"Out." I stated rather bluntly.  
  
"Still not um…" He started to ask.  
  
"No." I interrupted.  
  
"I take it your still doing your karate then?" He presumed.  
  
"I yeah." I said, "So you come over and we'll talk somemore, but not about this particular subject, okay?" I checked.  
  
"Sure, be over like 10 minutes?" He asked.  
  
"Fine." I agreed. "Cya." I said then hung up, sinking Into the couch. It's going to be a long night, I thought to myself.  
  
~Time lapse~  
  
It was about ten minutes since I'd called Chandler, there was a knock on the door to my apartment. I opened it and the delivery guy was there holding my order in a brown paper bag. I quickly paid him and put the bag on the counter beside me. I was by the fridge getting a beer when I heard another knock on the door. Most likely it'd be Chandler so I grabbed an extra beer and opened the door, "Hey man." I greeted him.  
  
"Hey." He replied as I put a beer in his hand.  
  
"How are things with the room-mate situation?" I enquired.  
  
"Well I've given a few interviews, most the guys weren't my type." He said, I coughed and gave him a look causing him to quickly continue and a fake stern look, "No Ross, I didn't mean it in the way my dad would have meant it. I mean we get along, you know personality."  
  
"Oh, so what you gonna do?" I asked.  
  
"Wait until the right one comes along, I want someone who can be my friend and pay the rent." He explained.  
  
"So you wanna watch some TV?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Was his only response as we settled down with another bottle of beer and our Chinese food to watch some TV to forget about all of the problems we had in the real world. 


	6. The appreciated mistake

The appreciated mistake  
  
From Phoebe's POV, involving Chandlers new roommate, and Phoebes moving out - *Vic*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own friends, or anything associated with it (Sadly not even Joey, or Pheebs). I wish I did, but I don't so please don't sue me.  
  
It was just a few days ago, Monica had found the truth, I was moving out, actually the truth was I'd already moved out and into my grandmas house. I mean one minute I'm a girl on the street, almost all alone other than an albino guy (at one point), then by chance I happen to meet a girl who's kind and considerate and a really great friend, and then its like I meet her and BAM, like five minutes later im living with her! Well, now I think about it I DID meet her, have a drink and then about a half hour after I'd met her she asked me to move in with her, and then it took about another half hour before we got to her place so it took about an hour, not five minutes, but hey it still was really quick! Anyway so I'm living with her, and have a whole group of friends, then to top it off I some-how run in to my grandma who I haven't seen since before my mom killed herself when I was 13, I mean an actual blood relative. Obviously I had two sides to my decision, one was Monica was driving me INSANE with her perfectionist, neat- freak attitude, and the other was that I hadn't seen my grandma for so long and needed to catch up. See both leaning on the side that was in favour of leaving, so I left! I just didn't want to hurt her feelings so I didn't tell her for weeks, actually I never told her, and so she kinda guessed when she caught me taking a lamp from my room.  
  
Anyway so now Chandler has finally found a new roommate, which is great, he seems to have forgotten about Kip, he hasn't heard anything from him since he left anyway. I think I'll have to go to Monica's soon, the others said she's not as upset about me moving out. The others all knew I'd moved out, and they all knew how I felt, and helped me to move most my stuff out while Monica was at work each day. I know, to begin with I was so happy, the fact that I had a roof over my head, I still am happy, and I love having her as a friend and everything, we were so close, and hopefully we'll remain that way even now after I've moved out. Ross told me he felt the same way, after he moved to college he felt free because when he lived with Monica she never let him in her room while he was eating unless he had a container under his mouth or the mini vac to hover the crumbs straight off the floor, he told me how she was fat in high school, and how surprising it was that she could eat all the time, and still have time to clean her room at least four hours a day, if you think about it, its very weird. He also told me about her best friend from high school called Rachel, for some reason when he said her name he seemed stuck in a daze. After he snapped out of it he told me that when this girl Rachel used to come over for sleepovers the whole time, and when they had pizza in her room she always put a plastic sheet on the floor to catch the crumbs, so he did understand exactly how I felt and helped me move out, I think Ross is a really good friend, and I'm sure he always will be, even though he believes in science and I don't. So while I'm over there I can meet Chandler's new roommate. I grabbed my handbag off the counter in the apartment I now shared with my grandma, ready to go to work, I had an appointment in about fifth teen minutes and decided I should go now so I wasn't late.  
  
~Time Lapse~  
  
Monica and I had just made up, she was now okay with me living with my grandma. We were standing in the middle of her apartment, and ended our hug, we had nothing else we had to do so we headed over to Chandlers to meet his new roommate. "Chandler told me that he's a photographer." Monica informed me excitedly. We walked in while a confused Chandler was showing a guy around, who I should add looked amazingly cute. He turned around and grinned.  
  
"Hey Mon, Pheebs you guys made up!" He said relived. "Oh yeah this is Joey Tribianni." He introduced us.  
  
"Are you the photographer?" Monica asked the guy Joey.  
  
"He has the sort of body that should be in front of camera if you ask me." I whispered to Monica, causing us to both giggle like high school girls.  
  
"No he's an actor, the other guy split. It had something to do with Mr Heckles I recon." Chandler informed us.  
  
"So hello ladies." Joey said causing me to giggle and Monica to grin, he walked over to me and took my hand, "How you doin?" He asked making me melt and nearly fall over, which I probably would have if he hadn't been holding my hand.  
  
"You kay Pheebs?" Chandler came over and ask concerned.  
  
"I'm more than okay." I said dreamily as Monica dragged me out the room.  
  
"Phoebe whats up with you?" Monica scolded whilst trying not to laugh at my being so naïve.  
  
"What? He hit on me! Ohhhh I think I'm in love " I stated smiling, before thudding back to reality "Oh wait its cos he hit on me and not you and your jealous cos you have a crush on him." I hazard a guess.  
  
"Do not." She said.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah right okay I believe you." I said, trying to get her to admit it.  
  
"Fine, I have a crush on him too!" She admitted, "But admit you do to."  
  
"I do not." I said causing her to give me a look, "Its more than that…" I joked.  
  
"Oh brother! Well just don't you look at him before you cross a street Pheebs." She Joked.  
  
"Oh ha, ha! So I heard Ross's coming over soon, he's just having major problems with Carol isn't he?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, she spends so much time at the gym, and then comes home and tells Ross all about her friends there, she spends so much time at the gym with all those women, you'd think she was a lesbian." Monica Joked causing us both to laugh. I could see I'd definitely be visiting Chandlers more often, this new guy didn't look boring like Chandler was at times - he looked all action. Maybe he'd do well for the whole group, and the little mistake that Mr Heckles made would be appreciated and be a benefit to us all. 


End file.
